


Read: 23:59

by JustAnotherBowlOfRamen



Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Chatting & Messaging, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBowlOfRamen/pseuds/JustAnotherBowlOfRamen
Summary: 'was i ever good enough?or was it always him?'
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Read: 23:59

**Author's Note:**

> #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020  
> Day 2, Tier 1 / 3: Text / "Was I ever good enough?"

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:22] hey tooru

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:41] yes?

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:42] can we talk?

[23:42] please

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:45] what 

**_calling: Tooru <3_ **

**_ringing..._ **

  
  


**_call declined_ **

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:47] sorry, cant call im with iwa-chan

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:47] again?

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:47] yes…?

[23:47] why?

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:47] tooru

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:48] ???

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:48] youre always with him…

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:48] so?

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:48] tooru...

[23:48] was i ever enough?

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:49] ????

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:49] or was it always iwaizumi

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:49] whatre you talking about?

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:49] please just answer the question

[23:50] were you ever truly happy with me? 

[23:50] or was it always him?

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:51] kenji-chan...

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:51] tooru please

[23:51] you only ever talk about him

[23:51] youre always with him

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:51] im not always with him

[23:52] im always with you kenji

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:52] when was the last time we went on a date?

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:52] …

[23:52] you know im just busy

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:53] but not too busy for your iwa-chan?

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:53] kenji, stop.

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:53] no, tooru, i cant

[23:54] i have to say this

[23:54] i know that you two are best friends, trust me i know

[23:54] when we first started dating i just accepted that iwaizumi would always be there

[23:54] i assumed he would always be your number one

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:55] thats not true

[23:55] youre my number one kenji

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:55] please stop

[23:55] just stop

[23:56] i know thats not true

[23:56] dont make this hurt more than it already does

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:56] im sorry…

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:56] so?

[23:56] was it always him?

[23:57] or were you in love with me

[23:57] even if it only was for a bit

[23:57] did you ever love me?

[23:57] or was it always just about him

[23:57] were you just using me to get over him?

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:58] im sorry kenji

[23:58] i really am

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:58] i see...

[23:58] one last thing..

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:58] what is it?

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:59] did you ever love me?

**_From: Tooru <3_ **

[23:59] i did

[23:59] i loved you

**_To: Tooru <3_ **

[23:59] im sorry i wasnt enough for you, oikawa-san

[23:59] goodbye

**_Read: 23:59_ **

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow i finally wrote an OiFuta fic :DD  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
